


桜*

by Heekie



Series: 【澈特83Line】 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heekie/pseuds/Heekie
Summary: 游女遗子 x 傀儡少爷⚠️避雷要素：美人攻/青楼/昭和背景（后期会有互攻/性暴力/三观崩坏描写）部分灵感来源朴赞郁导演《小姐》
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: 【澈特83Line】 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626757
Kudos: 3





	桜*

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 01成人礼
> 
> 成人礼是一切灾难的导火线  
> （肉有点柴）

嬷嬷碎步上前，附在耳边悄声说道

“武藤先生请少公子尽兴赏玩，切勿吝惜”

“少公子，请吧”

被青楼中的胭脂溺香熏的头晕目眩的少公子拉开门，晕沉中似有一股冷泉迎面扑来，带着些许辛味的花香，胸腔中翻江倒海的不适消弥殆尽。

白色的拉门上洒珠银线勾勒出殷红的花朵，云山幻海般风起绡动。琉璃盏自穹顶而下，金缕线绣筑的凤凰在摇曳的灯火下展翅相拥。屋外的富丽堂皇却终究带着些讨好与取悦的意味，而此处的一切，似是兀自盛放的罂粟。

屋内正中央，是悬着鲛绡罗宝帐的沉香木塌。

美人一袭红衣，乌发束在脑后，眉眼凌厉却又含着一汪清水，摄人心魄的美艳中，却又混杂着剑拔弩张的凛然傲气。

少公子怔怔地看着，忽的意识到自己的行为确有不妥

“在下正洙，藤原府少公子，适才略有失神，请...”

正洙忽的怔住：该如何称呼面前的美人呢？公子？不太适宜......叫姑娘又非常不妥......

“怎当藤原公子赔礼，公子叫我希澈就好”

朝鲜游女不堪战乱流亡至此，后在青楼中诞下一子，随母姓金，取名希澈。游廊*中出生的男孩一般都按照妓夫*培养，可嬷嬷觉得这样安排希澈简直是暴殄天物，于是便把他放在花魁身旁学习。

于是容貌远胜花魁却依旧是处子之身的希澈名声大噪，本以为会一直不染尘世，可初夜被武藤伯爵高价买下，送给了藤原家的少公子作成人礼。

无人能与时代抗争。

可当他看到藤原少公子的一刻，内心的不安被打消了大半：

公子一袭白衣，似乎并不像自己平日里在青楼见过的粗鲁暴蛮之人。

最重要的是，公子在容貌上，也丝毫不输自己。

“我虽生在藤原府中但因刚刚成年故父亲没有予姓，还是叫我正洙吧。”

昏黄的珠灯将门外女人跪坐的身影投在拉门上。

是父亲的耳目。

“希澈可否帮我一个小忙”

少公子轻拢美人耳边的碎发，言语温柔，也带着些怯懦，好像生怕会被面前不可方物的美人拒绝。

“今日是我成人之日，而希澈你，是家父予我成人的考验”

看着美人听到“成人”二字时眼中隐隐的不安，正洙知道，他一定是听说了自家大哥在成人礼上奸杀游女的事情。

“不过希澈放心，我定不会伤害与你，”

少公子轻轻搭上美人攥紧的手，示意他看向拉门上女人的剪影

“不过有一出戏需要你的配合”

屋外的女人旋开小孔，看着帐幔上缠绵的身影：

美人似乎被捏住下巴迎上亲吻，另一只手探向脑后，高高束起的发髻倾散而下，欺身压来的人将头埋在美人的颈间，似是在啃咬，又撕开摊散在塌上的绯红浴衣，手探向隐秘之处暴力开拓，身下人的叹息混着哭腔在唇齿间都被碾碎殆尽。

虽说是第一次模仿，但对花楼中欢爱之事耳濡目染的希澈来说并非难事。

在花楼中做事学习的这些年，看着将自己视若至亲的姐姐们在那些富商贵胄肮脏不堪的欲望中消弭，就如同一捧沙，散了便散了。

正洙把头埋在颈侧，咬着牙发出很用力的声音，可希澈看见了，少公子温润的眉眼下一抹绯红。

是因为害羞吗

“希澈啊，那个，可以麻烦你再坚持一下吗，对不起。”

“这样很难受吧，马上就好”

希澈看着拉门上的投影依旧，示意少公子跨坐在自己身上，解开浴衣，握住有些消瘦的手腕，覆上胸口。

被握住的手腕随着指引在玉砌的肌肤上游走，温热柔软的触感从指尖蔓延，美人的乌发散在榻上，绯红的浴衣领口大开，锁骨处脖颈间甚至能看得到隐约鼓出的血管。尤其是剑眉星目，真是那些弱柳扶风的美人大不相同。

正洙看着美人微微开合的唇瓣，像是受到蛊惑般轻轻吻了上去。

纤长的指尖探入发丝，美人扶住少公子的后脑，如愿以偿的加深了这个浅尝辄止的轻吻。

舌尖破开薄唇，在湿润的口腔中逡巡，又捉住少公子不知所措的舌尖，仿佛堪赏玉珠般在唇齿间游离。

希澈的手伸向腰间，把人牢牢箍在怀中。

突如其来的进攻让少公子不知所措，明明是自己先俯下身亲吻的，可如今却被身下的美人禁锢在怀中肆意侵略，自己的身体也不似适才拥抱时的紧张，反而随着在腰间游走的手掌而逐渐放松，似乎更加惬意的感受着美人玉脂凝筑的肌肤下相拥的温暖。

希澈感受着怀中满是戒备的人在唇齿相交间慢慢软了身子，伸手拽掉了那人浴衣的腰带，手掌顺着分明的腰线慢慢移向臀部，掌住玉珠微凉般触感的臀瓣，在指间仔细把玩。

美人起身，两个人面对面跪在榻上。看着正洙原本温润清朗的眸子此刻雾气迷蒙，覆在清瘦身体上的浴衣被抽去了腰带，显得有些摇摇欲坠。顺着胸腹露出少年紧致的线条，又像是期许着探寻一般，隐匿在浴衣的阴影中。

美人不易察觉的吞咽了一下，一边轻轻揉捏着少公子的臀瓣，一边在指腹沾上香膏，探向无人到访过的秘境。温热的指腹触碰到入口的一瞬，便觉得脊柱一阵酥麻，便失去平衡栽向了希澈。

沉香木塌上，绯红浴衣半褪的美人跪坐在榻上，乌发尽散，少公子倒在怀中，白色浴衣早已被褪下，尽数堆叠在腿弯。随着手指向密穴深处探寻，呼吸染着情欲的温度不偏不倚的打在美人颈侧最敏感的地方，看着颈侧柔软白嫩的肌肤渐渐染成殷红，正洙又失神的的伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐。

微凉的手握住两人身下的炙热的刹那，极与极的刺激让两人的同时为之一颤，美人止不住的的燥热，猫儿一样舔了舔双唇，低下头轻轻啃咬怀中的人已经泛红的耳尖。

下身越来越炽热的摩擦让二人渐渐肌肤相贴。秘境的洞口渐渐打开，随着两根手指更深的探访，洞口不断开阖甚至发出不易察觉的水声。

怀中人啃咬舔舐着美人娇嫩的颈侧与锁骨，敏感处的攻击与下身愈发炽热的摩擦让美人的唇间不断泻出染着情欲的呻吟。

到了

快到了

随着秘境中的手指触碰到一处异样的突起，少公子咬紧的牙关泄露出破碎的呻吟。

同时握着两人炽热的手颤抖着，指尖扫过铃口，美人的脖颈绞出一条优美的曲线。

两人同时泻了出来。

美人觉得公子就像是精致雕琢的玉器，每一处线条都无比朗润，言谈举止又像是刻画好一般，时刻保持克制，就连皮肤的触感也如同白玉一样微凉。

美人握住公子纤细的腰，引导他慢慢坐下，滚烫的硬物将洞口的褶皱都熨贴平整，破开拥挤的内壁长驱直入，炙烤着每一寸脆弱的神经。

“希澈也即将成人，”

希澈伸手抚摸少公子的脸颊，轻声说

“那正洙可否作为希澈的成人礼”

不适与撕裂的痛苦被燃烧殆尽，正洙看着希澈蒙着一层薄薄的水雾却依旧清澈的眼睛，像是飞蛾扑火般向往着他肌肤下撒发着的让人不顾一切也想要汲取的温暖，

缓慢俯下身

终于，把自己完全交给了他。

希澈拥着怀中的人，感受着他即便情爱时也无法温热的体温，听着他仿佛海上孤舟般无助地啜泣，只能轻啄他泛红的耳尖，而后更加用力的拥抱怀中的人，尽力给予他更多的温暖。

“...希澈啊......”

高潮的余韵使正洙疲惫不堪，他感受着肌肤相贴之处的温热，像半梦半醒的小孩子贪婪的拥住热源，贴在耳边，轻声说道

“赎了你，跟我走吧”

（*游廊：指昭和时妓院）

（*妓夫：花街里负责收债的人）


End file.
